onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Shakuyaku
Shakuyaku (シャクヤク, Shakuyaku), more commonly known by her nickname Shakky (シャッキー, Shakkī), is the bartender of Shakky's Rip-off Bar on the Sabaody Archipelago. She is a former pirate and is also known for once being chased by the legendary Marine Monkey D. Garp. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Hiromi Tsuru (Japanese) Shakky is a relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tuffs pointing upwards and 2years later she becomes pot bellied. She has a pink, cleavage revealing t-shirt with a black spider on it, which is rather difficult to see due to the black jacket she wears on top of it, with the collar and the cuffs similar to a crow's wings, and light-blue lines running down the sleeves. She also has a yellow beads necklace, pants that have a kind of giraffe pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes, and has painted fingernails. Twenty two years ago, her physical features looked exactly as it does now, but with certain subtle clothing differences. She had a more revealing A-shirt with the same color and spider-motif she sports in the current storyline, but paired with short pants. She also did not wear her necklace of beads, nor her jacket. Gallery Personality Shakky is very knowledgeable, and seems to constantly seek information - particularly on other pirates. She also reads the newspapers in what one could assume to be an obsessive manner, as she believes strongly that knowledge is power. She was the one who informed Luffy of all of the nine other pirates whose bounties exceed 100,000,000 berries. Shakky is also highly intuitive, being able to guess Hancock's and Luffy's Impel Down penetration plan, even knowing that Hancock would fall for Luffy. She also seems intent on keeping her age a secret; Luffy asked her how old she was when he heard that she had quit being a pirate forty years ago, but she immediately changed the subject, though she mentioned that she had been chased by Luffy's grandfather. After meeting Luffy for a short time, she is impressed by him, and states that she's rooting for him to become the King of the Pirates, particularly since she is aware that Silvers Rayleigh was the first mate of Gol D. Roger and is aware that Roger and Luffy are similar. Shakky is also fond of teasing people, like teasing Chopper into believing he had to pay 100,000 berries for cotton candy. She is infamous for charging exorbitant prices for her goods, but she made an exception for Hatchan, Fairy Tail, Team Natsu, and the Straw Hats. Shakuyaku is the first and so far only female that wouldn't mind and is more than willingly showing her underpants. Relationships Friends/Allies *Silvers Rayleigh *Hatchan *Camie *Fairy Tail **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Fullbuster Gray **Heartfilia Lucy **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Gloriosa *Gorgon Sisters **Boa Hancock **Boa Sandersonia **Boa Marigold Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy *Monkey D. Garp *Shiki Abilities and Powers Shakky's strength is not fully known, but one may assume that she has at least some fighting powers as a former pirate. A few things indicate that she is strong, though. At her first appearance, she was seen with a pirate who she had beaten to a pulp, and she claims to have been chased by Garp, who is a legendary hero of the Navy and a powerful man in his own right. History Past She gave up the life of a pirate forty years ago to open a bar. At some point she formed a partnership with Silvers Rayleigh. She was also protecting the Gorgon Sisters, with the help of a younger Rayleigh and a younger Nyon, when the sisters escaped from the World Nobles. Some time after Gold Lion Shiki's escape, Hatchan visited Shakky's bar. Shakky offered Hatchan a drink when he wanted to meet Rayleigh. Synopsis Sabaody Archipelago Arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Bartenders Category:Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Fairy Tail's Supporters